Of messy hair and hungry Hearts
by Bubblemage-creation
Summary: Having always had dreams of a faraway realm for as long as she could remember. Ophelia had just assumed that they were artistic musings and took to painting pictures of the world, the most common one being an elven male whom she claimed she "felt like he was there my whole life." (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**First LOTR story im doing, and ive only started reading the books after I've watched the movies my whole life. The initial idea was sparked by a comic I read called Dreamless and its what started this whole need to write a fanfic. The intial Idea is mine, but the idea of the whole dream crap thing was brought on by the comic that is listed above.  
this will pertain more so to the movies but with a slight twist being that it takes place after the ring. I only own three characters which are Ophelia, Lara and Gelmir. The plot and idea are mine. As I said, some things may be a little different. Elivish is written in bold, but some elvish words will be dropped. A key will be placed at the bottom.**

**summary: **Having always had dreams of a faraway realm for as long as she could remember. Ophelia had just assumed that they were artistic musings and took to painting pictures of the world, the most common one being an elven male whom she claimed she "felt like he was there my whole life." While walking between classes with her friend Lara, both girls are stopped by an ominous presence that quickly grabs hold of Lara whispering fear induction incantations, Ophelia tackles the male; and both girls are pulled into a conspiracy that cant end well for anyone.

**Rating: m for violence, blood/gore, suggestive themes, language, and sexual content**

**Enjoy :) **

Prologue

"I think there's something wrong with her…" my mother was always convinced that I had an issue regarding my development being that I never spoke a word until I had turned two. Though I could walk and identify things with grunts and motions; it did nothing to lessen the burden that had taken place among my mother's shoulders. Several days after I'd turn two, my mother had only wanted to pick me up when I'd spoken two words "Gi Suilon!: which I assume mean "I greet you!" I say assume because I'm more than positive that I made up the language at a young age to substitute English in my need to communicate.

Having waited so long for me to speak, my other was overcome with grief that I wasn't able to speak in English and instead had taken to gibberish when It came to childlike conversations and identifying objects. My Father was an Army man, and we constantly moved around; unable to see my mother overridden with such grief I placed in counseling for autistic children to help my development. The earliest memory of speaking this strange language I have is the time I was running around in the backyard and calling out "Gwilwileth" as I chased after a butterfly. My father had calmly picked me up before telling me I had to stop speaking in my made up language because I was upsetting my mother.

It was a shock to all but me when she left us for another man. I knew it was bound to happen considering my father had supposedly sired a delusional child. Though I was not upset, a voice within my head constantly told me "to seek joy and laughter, and that my heart would weep until I see you again" or "savo 'lass a lalaith, Guren niniath n'il lu n'I a-govenitham"

Currently though, I am at nineteen years of age and a student of literature as well as art. Though I do not speak in my made up language, it has been a habit to drop it at times when referring to certain things. My dreams are plagued with places of ethereal beauty and people of the most elegant of looks. And so whenever I find time between classes, I paint them. Hundreds upon hundreds of paintings rest within the attic where I paint, each of a different realm, and more often than not there rests a picture of a male with the bluest of eyes, and lightest of hair. Not only him though, I find myself always painting a particular picture from my dreams of a man shrouded in shadows and another of a fairly short man holding a golden ring.

My muse seems to never rest, and whenever I find time to sleep I am only plagued with these visions as if I see them through someone else's eyes; their name I don't know, but their world I know just as much as they do. Because I'm certain, whoever this is, or even if it's just my subconscious playing games with me; that maybe this realm does exist, and if it's in my mind that's fine too. Because if I can just figure out where these ideas are coming from, maybe I can stop them.

Because this is my reality, my life, and my mind. No one will infringe upon that.

**Chapter 1: because jelly and red paint look really close**

Ophelia had spent the last half hour rinsing and brushing her mouth to rid her pallet of the horrible taste of paint. Because, only she would spread jam on a plate to eat off her fingers as she was painting; and only she would place it next to the small bowl of red paint.

The snow had rendered her classes canceled for the evening, and her easel ready for use. The night before was filled with dreams of a forest alight with flames, and several pointy-eared beings desperately hoping to put it out with water. And of course being that she couldn't turn off the dreams to actually sleep, she continued to paint them in hopes of getting them out of her head.

The sound of snoring lightly filtered through the house, and Ophelia could do naught but chuckle at the exhausted sound of her father as he most likely napped within the library. Sighing, she undid the ties about her waist that kept the apron in place and set about cleaning the mess she had about the room; because if she didn't clean it now, it was never going to get clean.

A quick sweep of the room had her placing all the paints back on their respective shelves, and all painting items with a large bowl of hot water. Dusting off her hands, Ophelia rolled the sleeves of her dark green sweater down once more and brushed off her jeans before sliding into her boots. Reaching within her jean pocket for her phone, she quickly dialed the second out of three numbers in her phonebook and placed it to her ear as she skipped down the stairs. The moment her foot touched down on the hard floor she noticed something hurdling at her, and quickly dropping to the floor she kicked her leg out to feel it connect with something solid. Eyes shut tight and hands balled into fists, she opened a single eye to see she was face to face with her father. Pipe hanging from his mouth, and beard matted to his face with she assumed was drool, Ophelia pinned her father with an annoyed look.

"Really?" She murmured in an exasperated manner. Blowing a puff of smoke into his child's face, Thomas Mc'Auliffe spoke, in a very bored, but Irish accent ridden voice :

"Yer rusteh. Had it not been me, you'd da gotten a black eye."

"Yea, because its every day someone is going to try and punch me in the eye." Having only just dropped his daughter's leg, Thomas held the pipe away from his mouth before speaking in an annoyed tone.

"Don't get mouthy with me. Regardless, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking Lara to the movies for her birthday."

"Its snowing."

"Just because schools closed, doesn't mean the theater is.." She said in a matter of fact tone as she straightened the cuff on her boot. Making her way to the front door, Ophelia grabbed a random jacket and slid her arms into the sleeves before turning to look at her father.

"'l'll be home by ten, alright? I'll call you as soon as I get there, and when the movie is over. Fair?"

"Alright, have fun dear." Smiling, Ophelia half-waved to her father before opening the door and greeting the cold air head on.

With a huff, she shoved her hands into the pocket of her coat feeling around to be sure her wallet was within its confines. The sound of a horn honking caused her to jump slightly before rushing toward the sleek black 67 impala that rested at the end of her driveway.

Safe and warm within the confines of the vehicle, Ophelia waved the money before her friends face.

"See, and you thought I wasn't going to treat you on your birthday!"

"God I love you! We get to see The Desolation of Smaug its first night in theaters and you scored! Jesus freaking Christ are you epic!"

"only because the manager is in my British literature class and he owed me big time. Regardless, lets go. Parking is going to be a pain to find.."

"Thanks by the way.."

"No Problem Lara." The girl in mention shot her friend a meaningful smile before starting the car and blowing a strand of dirty blonde hair from her eyes. Pressing on the gas, she pulled out of the driveway all the while a bright smile plastered on her features.

The drive to the theater was ridden with traffic, but was calm no less. The car was filled with the cliché music in which both manage to sing along too. Lara was first out of the car and was bouncing in her place; her hair in a messy bun atop her head; her blue eyes alight with excitement.

"come on slytherin!" Huffing, Ophelia got out of the passenger side of the car, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"I wear green…for one day.."

"Oh come on! You act like harry potter was the worst thing that happened to you!"

"I was royally obsessed!"

"Whatever, let's just get in!" Lana immediately sped ahead toward the movie theater that rested across the street. Sighing at her friends antics, Ophelia reached into her pocket to grab her phone, quickly calling her father to tell him they'd made it to the theater safely. The moment a screech filled the air though, had Ophelia and her father both pausing. Dropping her phone in a rush, Ophelia broke out in a run, shedding her jacket as she made her way toward the screaming.

"LARA?! LARA WHERE ARE YOU!?" A muffled yelp was her only indication to sharply turn down a dimly lit alley. The sound of murmuring met her ear, just as Lara released another screech and continued to claw at the hooded male that had a tight grip at her waist. Balling her hands into fists, Ophelia mouthed "duck" to her friend before launching over the girl to tackle the male shoulder first to the ground and hurriedly start to deliver punches to his face.

Lara took it upon herself to beat the body of the male with her boot all the while telling him to "Eat prada bitch!" Both girls however didn't notice the ominous hum that resonated throughout the alley, but did notice the lights above them shattering before darkness engulfed them both.

"**They seem extremely oddly dressed for females."**

"**Are we positive that we'd gained the right female?"**

"**The dark haired one seems to be who we are looking for…"**

Lara awoke to the mumblings of people in a language she'd never heard before. Careful to still her body, she slightly opened her eyes only gasp and screech at the sight before her. Three males stood above her and Ophelia; their skin pale, hair like moonlight, and eyes of the brightest of yellows. Her screech however roused Ophelia awake who immediately went into fight mode, kicking her leg out to knock the one before her onto the ground. Immediately jumping to pin him to the ground, she was pulled off the male by the other two.

"**men are animalistic are they not?"**

"**Excuse me!?" ** Ophelia quickly grated out, shifting slightly to shoot the man on the ground a harsh glare.

"**We're animalistic and you happened to be the ones to take us!"**

** "How is it you can understand us!"**

** "Makes no difference, release us!"** Ophelia quickly shouted back. Lara continued to look between Ophelia and the man as they spoke in hurried voices and irritated tones. The one she'd previously knocked to the floor had gracefully risen before harshly back-handing Ophelia.

"**Know your place woman."**

Roughly tossed onto the stone ground, the sound of a door slamming shut echoed within the confines of the room they were in, which was bare.

"What the fuck was that!?" Ophelia ground out as she gently rubbed the cheek that was only previously struck.

"I can't believe this…" Lara uttered out softly, so softly in fact that Ophelia had barely even taken note of her speaking; had it not been for Lara smacking her forehead into the palm of her hand, Ophelia would've most likely ignored her friend.

"..That we were kidnapped by some weird cosplayers? I swear your fandom goes too far."

"OH Really!? This is coming from the girl who went full on star-trek!"

"IT WAS ONE TIME!"

"Middle earth."

"….What? no I was a female spock."

"No, that's where we are." Ophelia ceased her cheek rubbing to look at her friend in a confused manner. Lara however, continued to look at the door that was their only way out.

"You're in shock. Its normal to do something like this in hopes of lessening the impact on your psyche but rea-"

"Ophelia listen to me, we are in middle earth. As in Lord of the rings and hobbit middle earth. J.R.R Tolkien middle earth. With elves and dwarves, and freaking shit, those were dark elves, oh my god…YOU SPOKE ELVISH! Well, sindarin to be exact, but god…how'd this happen!?"

"WHOA, calm the fuck down." Ophelia quickly rushed out, her hands placed at Lara's cheeks as in hopes to calm the female down.

"We aren't anywhere but a dark room with some sick freaks, wwho're going to do god knows what to us...so gimmie your cellphone." Nodding, Lara reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone.

"It won't turn on."

"What do you mean it won't turn on? Hit the button."

"Ophelia, I am. It won't turn on." Lara said in a dejected manner just before dropping her phone to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for reading and remember "bold in quotations equals elvish" and there will be a word key of elvish terms at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2: We may have been exhumed **

It was not as if he could not feel her within the confines of his head as he set about his day; but more so along the lines that he could feel her, and it was as if she was ignoring him and the words he spoke. He'd spent several years trying to get messages back to the human of peredhil blood, but she continued to force him from her mind. It was as if being a child once more and being reprimanded by his father for listening to him as he spoke about nothing of importance and deeming it as such.

Whatever world it was she was within was drastically different from his own and carrying the burden of such a thing made it difficult for him to go about his life. It was not as if the feeling of constant companionship was horrible to him, but Legolas found that it was difficult to spend time with young Elleths when he was positive she could see and hear everything he was doing. that mistake only had time to be slightly started before it had finally set in that she could indeed, see and hear all he himself could.

it had quickly become apparent though that the constant wariness he faced was due to his lack of proper sleep. for the moment he would shut his eyes and welcome the darkness that his people need not to survive on, he was welcomed with a sight through her eyes as she set about her day. When she was younger she would speak to him, but it was only after her father had asked her to cease the conversations that she tried to block him out.

The day before she'd been painting a picture once more of himself; this particular painting was of when he had been looking within the clear water of a stream and was the only picture she'd been able to paint of him in which it looked eerily similar to his actual form. At the moment Legolas was only just waking up at what he assumed was several moments after she herself has succumbed to sleep; and they were both greeted with the sight of flames over taking over the surrounding forests of Mirkwood.

In haste Legolas had quickly slipped into his trousers and without regard to his shirtless torso he leapt from the window of his room and onto the safety of the ground. A single elleth had taken it upon herself to take the six Elven children to Thranduil who had elegantly stepped aside to allow the children sanctum within the palace like fortress. Legolas set about grabbing buckets of water with the other elves in hopes of setting out the fire, and within several minutes they had all managed to put it out. But not without some gaining burns, and most of the forest having been turned into burnt wood and ash. Several spider carcasses were found among the desolation of the forest but were not deemed of importance. The light flurries of snow had only started to fall from the sky, and the chill of the winter night air quickly became apparent to Legolas who had gone without a shirt.

For some reason he could sense that the peredhil blooded female was snickering at his stupidity and in a moment of elation he had mumbled out:

"I don't see how this is amusing. Had this been you, surely you'd have reprimanded me." having paused for a second, he found himself laughing and just as he was about to open his mouth to make another comment about her plans for the next day he was interrupted by the footsteps of his father.

"**Had I known my son would succumb to the throws of insanity, surely I would have not sent you to aid in the disposal of the ring." **Thranduil voice was stern and laced with an underlying emotion that Legolas could not place. Mindful of what he was going to say as well as who was listening, he swiftly clasped his hands behind his back before nodding his head slightly at his father.

"**Of course madness had not grasped me Adar, I apologize. Talking to oneself seems to have been a habit i had obtained from the ranger." **Seemingly satisfied with the answer from his son, Thranduil bid Legolas to set about his duties before elegantly walking past him in a flurry of robes and silks.

sighing and threading a finger through his hair, Legolas shifted his sight to the snow falling and watched as it fell atop a particular heinously burned tree.

"Is it not snowing where you are? If so, I believe you will not have to go to the university as you called it, but perhaps you might want to read ahead once more. although you rarely answer me back, I am sure you are listening to me. how is your companion as well? Lara i believe her name was; does she not reach her twentieth tomorrow? I recall you stating how you wanted to take to the moving picture gallery once more, a film i recall is what you called it." Legolas spoke in hushed tones as he carefully made his way up the stairs and toward his room. every few steps he found himself stopping and waiting for the feeling that would creep up his spine that indicated that she was listening, and it was slightly unnerving when it had yet to come.

Quickly opening the door to his room and shutting himself within it, turned to gaze within a small mirror that sat above his desk that was piled with parchments before looking into the glass object.  
"Ophelia can you not hear me, or are you currently on the verge of waking up once more? if I am correct, the sun has not risen yet wherever it is you are." Having paused to see if any indication to her listening would come forth, legolas sighed and instead looked toward the mirror with a somber expression.

"We've resorted to ignoring one another again? I had thought we were beyond such things Medla." Taking note of the knocking at his door, Legolas set about quickly placing a shirt on as well as properly fastening his boots before opening the door. He was greeted with the sight of a particularly strangely armor clad elf.

"**My Prince, the ranger..though now king; has requested your presence along with your father." ** It had only taken the young elf to state about Aragorn's presence before Legolas had gently nudged the younger elf aside to quickly descend the steps to be envelope his human friend in a bone crushing hug.

"**Mellon, It is a great pleasure to see you once more. It has been too long, yes?" **Releasing the taller male, Legolas stepped back to await his answer, all the while broadly grinning.

"**It has only been ten years, a blink in your own like Mellon. I wish i were here on less pressing matters." **Aragorn turned to follow another elf into what he assumed was the library that Thranduil inhabited when the time for meetings would come forth. It seemed that the room had several other humans within from the surrounding lands, as well as Elladan who seemed to be representative for lothlorien.  
All the men rose from about the table to bow toward Legolas, he who quickly returned the gesture before taking a seat beside his father and Aragorn.

"The Moriquendi seem to have risen once more." Thranduil spoke out in a slightly agitated voice, most likely due to the human men that resided within the room.

"The dark elves, for those of you who are not acquainted with the elvish term." Aragorn quickly supplied for the confused looking human men that resided at the table.

"If recalled correctly, are there not only three that we know of that might be walking the realms of middle earth?" Elldan quickly supplied from his place at the table. It was common knowledge that there were only three left in existence, and even then no was positive as to whether or not they had thrived all this time.

"It matters not if all have thrived, or just one. For which ever is walking the plains of middle earth has taken it upon himself to gain an army." The men that were situated at the table laughed slightly at Thranduil's comment, of course meaning no disrespect. It was common knowledge among those of man that the dark elves were once real but were used as a stories to trick children into behaving and it was unlike Elven beings to relate the same stories, for the same purpose.  
"I do not see how they could gain and army being that all those who reside on middle earth would care not to be one with their cause.." Aragorn mumbled slightly before resting his chin on his left wrist, his right hand tapping on the table slightly while he thought.

"He has already declared war upon this realm, as will as gained a handful of followers. And this is without the aid of magic." Legolas turned to look at this father then, his face painted with confusion before he spoke.

"Adar, you believe that Moriquendi are in possession of magic? Even if such a thing were possible, would it not be difficult to sway the minds of our people?" Gazing at his son in a bored manner, Thranduil waved his hand slightly at one of the many guards situated at the corners of the room. The guard exited the room before entering it once more with a large item shrouded in cloth; once he'd dropped it onto the table and removed the dull blanket that was wrapped about it, those at the table were greeted with a disgusting image.

In the center of the table rested an Elleth, no more than two hundred years old; and clad in garments of the darkest of green. her skin was a eerie grey shade and the center of her forehead marked with something akin to that of an Ink drop in a puddle of water. The marking however looked to be cutting into the skin of her forehead before descending down her cheek bones in jagged lines before obscured from view due to the neckline of her gown. Her eyes were complete black, and her skin while marked with the horrid black lines were dusted with view of her veins and rotting skin. Elladan gently lifted the woman's hand then to gaze at it, taking note of the black lines covering the expansion of her hand as well as the skin that seemed to be rotting.

"She was pierced with an arrow by one of the patrol men." Thranduil supplied in a clipped manner.

"There were several others with her who were aiding in setting the forest aflame. However they fled the moment the first arrow was fired. Many were men, yet she seemed to be the only elleth among them. a resident of Mirkwood to be exact; if i recall she seemed to have wandered out several days prior to this disaster and her spouse as well as child were worried for her well being. A true tragedy to have found her in this manner.." While a heavy silence dropped over the room, Legolas quickly found himself recalling that Ophelia was most likely watching and quickly excused himself from the room.

"I honestly hope you did not witness any of this.."He gently mumbled into the darkened hallway.

* * *

It was around the time Ophelia would be waking up that Legolas had decided he was not going to sleep. There was simply far too much going on in middle earth for him to spend his night sleeping only to see a world that was not his own, through the eyes of a girl who would rather him not be present in it with her. Instead he'd spent his time fortifying Mirkwood, and not too soon after they'd established a stable round of guards and watchmen did he accompany Elladan and Aragorn to Lothlorien. It was about Midday before they'd even manage to set off atop horses in slight trot.

The snow that was falling had quickly piled and made it quite difficult for the males, let alone the horses to trudge through. Had they thought it through and not only been a rush to seek the safety of the other elven kingdom, possibly the men would've been better suited to travel. Of course due to the haste and horridity of the issue they faced; the men all refused to seek refuge as the snow began to fall faster and much harsher.  
It was when the sun had began to set that Aragorn had suggested they take shelter at an Inn that would only be several more minutes of riding. It did them no good to travel in such weather, and although the elven men were ages older than Arsgorn's mortal self; it was as if they were being reprimanded by an elder. Currently, Legolas and Elladan were seated in the tavern while Aragorn succumbed to the darkness known as sleep upstairs.  
Keeping an eye on the blonde male, Elladan regarded him with a worried glance just before he'd decided to speak.

"**I have heard that you've slept. more than necessary I might add."  
**

**"How does one come across my personal information?"  
**

**"When you have slept every night for nineteen years, it is thought that you may have become ill."  
**

**"And pray tell, how i would be ill if traveled to destroy the ring?"  
**

**"See, that is where i was confused slightly. at that point in time you did not sleep, but once back in the comforts of your own home you slept for a week a straight; woke, and then slept every night."  
**

**"Can i not enjoy the subtle pleasures that my life has to offer me?"  
**

**"When it does not cause you to speak to yourself i assure you, you can." **The silence that settled between the elven males was not welcome at all. Legolas pinned Elladan with a harsh glare, while the other elf simply shrugged off the look before taking sip from his beverage. The tavern was practically empty aside from the barkeep who kept to sharpening a dagger behind the bar.

"**Had I spoke of the truth, surely you would not believe me."  
**

**"One cannot know if you do not try mellon."  
**

**"...There is this girl..." **Legolas spent the next hour or so telling Elledan of what he knew and the girl who plagued his dreams. He spoke of her family and the world around her; but more so about the girl whose face he'd never seen clearly. He spoke of the paintings she did of Lothlorien, Frodo, and the battle. Elladan had drank in each work spoken by his friend like one would water and all the while continued to assure him it was alright for him to continue and that he was by no means mad. It was when Legolas had gotten to the point in which he began to mention that she'd eaten paint that he felt a shift in the atmosphere, and this didn't go unnoticed by Elladan. Quickly rising from their seats, the duo exited the tavern to gaze upward at the smoky sky that was alight with lightning and the rumbling of thunder. The snow began to fall faster and the clouds swirled at the center of the sky.

"**Something is horribly amiss, and i do not mean within the clouds.." ** Legolas turned to look Elladan with a flat look before a pain shot through his neck, sending him to his knees within the snow. Hurriedly, Elladan grasped legolas by the forearms pulling him into the tavern. unbeknownst to him, Legolas had fallen asleep.

* * *

The eyesight was blurry, and constantly a hand would come up and brush over the eyes he was positive tears were leaking from. There was a girl in the corner of the dark room weeping silently; her blonde hair askew as she constantly smacked the stone wall to her right.  
"We arent getting out of here...oh my god they're going to kill us arent they?" her voice was raspy and dry; which was most likely due to her state of distress.

"Ophelia, are you listening to me? we have to get out.." Legolas recalled this as being Lara, Ophelia's friend and instantly his interest was piqued.

"We can't..." She'd choked out before dropping herself to the floor. Once more his vision was clouded by tears and the brushing of hands as a sob tore its way from the girls throat.

"Theres no way out unless we want to jump to our death... jesus christ they're just going to come back and start all over.." Legolas was confused as to who 'they' were when what he assumed was the door to the room was flung open. Ophelia hadn't the chance to turn her head before a hand was tangled within her hair and she was being dragged from the room kicking and screaming.

Lara had immediately jumped from the corner and was trying to untangle the males hand from Ophelia's hair. Both the girls were wailing at this point and kicking at the male.  
He'd only had to smack Lara before she'd dropped to the floor in a heap of clothing and tears. Legolas could see her pulling herself from the ground, her cheek bruised slightly and tears running down her cheeks as she screamed and reached toward Ophelia. an outstretched hand came into his view as well as a choked out sob he assumed was "Lara". before a door quickly cut off his view.

* * *

"**Stupid girl, had you only spoken to us before hand we would not be having this issue." **A callous voiced called out. Ophelia was dragged to the center of the room and dropped. Legolas had wished for his elvish sight at the moment to see the figures he was positive were hiding in the shadows, and a surge of anger and protective instinct welled within his chest when she began to sob once more.

"**I already said i have no idea. I dont know why im here, or why i can speak in sindarin please just stop." ** A grunt of irritation was her only answer before an armor clad foot stepped into view and Ophelia hurriedly shifted away.

"**Both you and your companion know information you should not, is it not safe to assume you the valar have spoken with you?" ** A sense of confusion flowed through Ophelia before she looked up and Legolas was inwardly jolted slightly at the dark skin and yellow eyes and greeted him

"**I have no knowledge of who the Valar are, or why i'm here! I had only tried to rescue my friend when she was grabbed by a hooded figure. I swear to you, we are not here to do any harm! please release us!" ** Her voice was pleading, and the male that was leaning above her seemed to be believing her, if only slightly. he reached down then to grasp her by her hair once more and Ophelia immediately grasped his waist before he began dragging her back to the room Lara was confined within.

"**We shall ask your friend."  
**

**"She can't understand you!"  
**

**"But she can understand pain, yes?" **

* * *

Mellon: friend  
Medla: Dearest  
peredhil: half elf


	3. Chapter 3

**Whaaa, im really happy that so many of you like this. i was worried it wasnt recieved well till i took note of all the follows and favorites. you guys are really the best. enjoy a fairly good chapter (if i do say so myself) **

**Chapter 3: The sealed kingdom**

The Blue Mountains of Forodwaith were hazardous when winter was just at its start. The cattle were difficult to herd, and any crops that had manage to grow in the dry summer surely were taken by the snow if one did not act quickly. The lands surrounding the mountains harsh terrain were dotted with spots of grass during the spring; but when winter came upon the area, it was quickly turned into a desolate wasteland.

The villagers upon the mountain had quickly died, or had left to join the villages that rested safely on the ground. It had been close to a two hundred years since Arvid had come across any being outside of animals upon this mountain. His cottage rested near the center on a particularly large ridge, the area about it only just starting to become dusted with snow. His cattle was herded into the barn that lay directly beside his small cottage; and whatever harvest he'd managed was currently resting on the floor of his home.

It was not until the moon had started to rise that he'd heard a voice on the wind. At first thought he'd assumed it was the howls of the Wrags that resided further up the mountain; but after several more moments in which the voice ceased to subside Arvid had taken it upon himself to inspect the sound. He'd been slightly up the base of the mountain when a large looming building had caught his eye under the moonlight; it's dark color blending into the mountain side perfectly.  
Pulling onto the wolf fur slightly, he made sure it rested over his body to not only protect him from the

cold but to ward of anything larger than himself. Reaching to his belt, Arvid managed to grasp one of the knives he'd had on his person before jamming it into the hill side and using it as a means to scale the wall. With a knife in each hand, it was near morning before he'd come to the base of the building and the whispers of conversation reached his ears.

They were hushed tones, laced with sobs and gasps of what he assumed to be women; most likely children. it was when his footing slipped slightly and a curse left his lips that he looked up and saw one of the two females.

Her hair, though black as night was matted to her forehead slightly, and her green eyes were alert with apprehension. She was practically leaning out the window, and her pale features took on a pinkish hue as the harsh winds whipped at her face once more, sending her hair to float above her head like shadows up a wall. She turned her head back slightly, before speaking to him in quiet tones.

"Help. us." Although gritted out through her teeth, the message was clear as was the bruises and cuts that marred her arm as she held it out toward him.

"I do not think you will be able to pull me up woman." He hadn't meant for his voice to come out as gruff and rude as it did; but the weariness of her features proved she had no care.

"I honestly dont give a shit at this point mister. Just help us."

"If I am correct is there not only you within the confines of that room?"

"Does it matter!?" Arvid was slightly taken aback by the girls tone, and keeping a foot firmly planted on the small ridge that was edged toward the building he reached for her hand. The sound of footsteps though had her quickly whispering a "wait here" before she went back into the confines of the room though; and Arvid was once more plagued with curiosity.

The howling of the wind had sent the wolf pelt off his head slightly, and short brown hair whipping about his head before he'd managed to pull it back over his head. It was the sound of a scuffle that had him jumping toward the window and only barely grasping it with a hand before he pulled himself up slightly.  
There was a petite blonde female within the room now, and she was hurriedly swinging the door opened and closed on what seemed to be a person's head. The dark haired female was trying (to no avail) to pull her from the door with hushed whispers of "don't kill him!".

As Arvid began to pull himself into the room, the blonde girl had quickly pulled the bow and an arrow from the quiver on the being resting on the floor; notched it, and had it aimed toward his head.

"Lara! what the hell!?"

"I am so friggin' done with damn elves." The blonde girl had said in a breathless voice. Arvid, having dropped to the floor seconds before had rose his hands up in a defensive manner.

"I mean no harm."

"Don't you lie to me Elf. I will put this arrow between your eyes."

"WHOA! Holy shit Lara, stop it!" The dark haired girl had imposed herself between the blonde and himself, her hands moving at a hurried pace about her head in what he assumed was panic.

"You can't just go shooting people because of what happened. That is racist!"

"Are you serious right now? Move, Ophelia."

"How did you even learn archery, I'm so confused right now, what?!" Arvid, keeping his hands up, looked between the two females with confusion etched into his features.

"When The Hunger Games books came out, I wanted to be Katniss. Nuff said."

"Not that you both have not amused me..." Arvid said in a calm manner.

"But, the moment whoever else is in this dwelling happens upon the fact that he-" Arvid pointed at the unconscious Elven male in the doorway.

"-Is not among them. More will come here, and I doubt any of us will get out." Huffing, the Blonde kept her arrow pointed at Arvid; and he did not doubt for a moment that she wouldn't fire it at him.

"Why should we trust you?"

"I just scaled the mountain to find out why there was screaming, and came into this god forsaken place to save the dark haired girl. Why would you not trust me?"

"You're an elf." The blonde girl quickly supplied.

"...Excuse me?"

"You know. Pointy ears, model hair, fake ass eyes."

"...I do not understand.." It was in that moment that Ophelia slapped the bow and arrow from her friend's hand and pointed to the door.

"This isn't hunger games, Katniss. This is middle earth, you can be freto-":

"Frodo." The blonde quickly interrupted before allowing the dark haired girl to continue.

"Alright, Frodo. You can be Frodo and save us all from the Ring, Aka the cosplayers."

"They're elves."

"Same dif. They can be whatever they want to be, I'm not judging. Let me finish talking, damn it. He's obviously up here to help us, so let him. You can shoot him and whatnot when we're safe." There was a lapse in conversation where the blonde seemed to be considering what her companion said before grasping the bow and arrow once more. Arvid kept his hands at his sides, daggers clenched within each, as the dark haired girl managed to pick up the quiver she had previously knocked from her hands and held it out to the blonde.

"So, which way?" She mumbled back to the blonde as she stuck her head out into the darkened hallway.

"Ask the Elf."

"I am not an Elf."

"You can say that all you want. But those damn pointy ears say otherwise."

"I have a name." Arvid quickly shot back to the blonde female.

"That a good idea, let's trade names!" the blonde looked at her companion then with an annoyed look.

"I'm Ophelia...That's Lara. And you are?"

"Arvid."

"Now that we got that out of the way, can we get out of here?" The girl now known as Lara rushed out in a hushed voice.

"When they took me to that room earlier, I noticed a staircase leading down. I'm not sure if it's a good way to go, but it's a start."

"Down is always a good way to start concerning stairs." Both girls turned to look at Arvid then, before Lara huffed and shoved past him.  
It was when he offered a dagger to Ophelia that he thought the girl was senseless.

"Do you not need a weapon?" he'd asked in a confused manner. Ophelia shrugged slightly, before leaning her head in Lara's direction.

"It's safe to say that you both have this under control weapon wise..." Looking between the girls, Arvid shrugged in a nonchalant manner. Keeping to the back, he watched with cautious eyes as Lara rounded the corner before making her way the down the steps, Ophelia in a tow but crouched slightly. The sound of footsteps had them halted slightly and immediately Lara began backing up and jerking her head to the top of the stairs once more.

Rushing to hide in the shadows once again, Arvid kept an eye on Ophelia as she neared him and began removing his belt from his waist. Knowing better than to ask or swat her away, he regarded her with a strange look.

"ugh...you wish.." She mumbled up to him when she'd managed to grasp the belt in her hand and wind it around both. keeping her back to the wall, He watched as another elven male stepped into the hallway and past Lara. When he'd taken a step past Ophelia, she'd quickly launched herself atop him, wrapping the belt about his neck and yanking on it. Shifting her weight onto her left foot, she dropped her shoulder and rolled the elven male over her shoulder. Quickly dropping herself to sit at his back she yanked the belt back that was wrapped about his neck with a single hand, her free hand resting over his mouth. Overall it had taken several moments before he'd stopped moving, and Arvid took note of the fact he was still breathing.

Removing herself from atop the male, she dragged his body back into the room in which she was previously confined in before closing it.

"...Matrix much?" Ophelia shrugged toward Lara, a smile plastered on her features.

"Its like...wrestling 101 at my house.."

"If I recall correctly we wanted to leave? I suggest instead of looking for a door, we look for a window.." Nodding in an affirmative manner, Ophelia saluted him in a mock manner before descending the steps, Lara closely behind her; her arrow notched once more and resting slightly on Ophelia's shoulder.

"Look at you." Ophelia whispered back to Lara.

"Acting all badass and shit."

"Shut up nerd..." releasing an unladylike snort, Ophelia nodded once more to her friend. Keeping close to each other, the trio descended the steps in a slow manner, stopping every few steps to await anything akin to the sound of armor, or a person moving about. The moment Lara's foot touched the base floor Ophelia quickly slid past her, pressing herself behind the door to the room they seemed to have landed in. Groaning, It was Lara who in a fairly annoyed manner set about lightly twisting the handles on the three doors before them; a door on each wall.

"Great. They're smart..." Raising a brow at the girls comment, Arvid walked past Lara to look within the small gaps that acted as windows toward the top of the doors.

"There seems to be a window at the end of this hallway." nudged out of the way by a fairly excited Ophelia, Arvid grasped her waist slightly to lift her so she could see through the window.

"Well shit, there is one. Only downside is that this whole hallway is lit up like a Christmas tree.."

"If they're candles, we can blow them out." Lara quickly supplied.

"Yea but some of the people here seem to be elves..."

"and what, they can see in the dark now?"

"Better than humans can, better sense of smell too. There's no way we can do that without the smoke alerting them, and even if it doesn't they have an advantage with being able to see in the dark." A still quite settled over them as they contemplated what it is they could do about their situation.

"We could jump out the window?" Ophelia and Arvid pinned Lara with incredulous stares.

"That would be a well thought out idea, had it not been due to the ice bay. I doubt we would survive the fall, let alone the cold temperature of the water.."

"I dont know about you…but I'd rather freeze to death then be tortured.." Ophelia supplied in a clipped manner. Arvid seemingly understood her reasoning, and with a shrug placed his foot against the door before kicking it in. a dust of dirt greeted them, as did the loud clattering of the door falling.

"Lara, it would be wise if you were to shoot down the chandelier.." breaking into a run, Lara launched the arrows at the ropes holding the Chandeliers within the air, the speed at which they fell caused the candles to go out. The doors about the hallway seemed to open as they passed; and the quickly approaching window became more menacing every time Ophelia looked it. It was Lara who shot an arrow through the glass; shattering it just as Arvid leapt through the open window. Keeping her hand out, she placed it firmly at Ophelia's back, pushing her forward and constantly telling her:

"Dont let up, or hesitate! just go!"

"WE COULD DIE!"

"You thought this was a good idea seconds ago!" Lara yelled back just as they neared the window.

"IT DIDNT SET IN THAT I'D HAVE TO JUMP!"

"Dont let that be your famous last words." Just as Ophelia jumped, Lara followed after her, clearing hearing a distinct "BALLS" from Ophelia just as she hit the water.

(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)

The feeling of hitting water, was akin to falling from a tree and meeting hard ground. Immediately the water seemed to open on itself, welcoming her into its chilling depths. Her lungs burned and squeezed smaller due to the pressure of the water; she choked and gagged on nothing. Her throat was scratching as if she were swallowing down a scream and her ears were pounding with the deafening sound of rushing water and her increasingly fast heartbeat. Instinctively she opened her mouth to breath, but all that left her pale lips were a barrage of bubbles, and it quickly became apparent there was no air. Suddenly the cold water enveloped her bones, embedding a sense of foreboding chill within her body. Thrashing her arms about her, and kicking her legs, she searched for any source of light that would direct her up; but the current had a habit of smacking her back into the depths of the water whenever she was sure she was near the surface.

There was no way to go but up; and she reached it, Ophelia was greeted with a sheet of ice. She felt the cool surge of water flowing through the back of her throat and nose. keeping her hands firmly against the ice, she could see a figure above it, pounding on the ice in hopes of breaking it.  
Slowly, yet surely; she could no longer hear the grumble of the water, and her sight as well as consciousness began to slip away, leaving her to the vast frigid waters she was confined within.

(~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)

Elladan had quickly grown concerned as legolas's condition seemed to worsen. Currently, the blonde elf was beneath a thin sheet, and sweating profusely. His labored breathing has almost become non-existent and his complexion was paler than the moon.

Though it was a relief when Legolas showed signs of waking to the world once more; Elladan would have rathered it be in calmer terms and not consisting of the male quickly sitting up with fear etched into his features and choked gasp of a name. Immediately after he'd sat up, Legolas's hands quickly went to his face; his breath coming out in short gasps an unimaginable whisper leaving his lips once again. Even with his hearing, Elladan was not sure what it was his companion was saying, but he was confident it was a name.  
Gently placing a hand at Legolas's shoulders, Elladan held a cup of water toward his friend.

"**A nightmare perhaps?"**

**"It concerns Ophelia."**

**"Ah...the dream girl. Was she doing unspeakable horrors?" **It was obvious Elladan had no other motive than to lighten the mood that had settled upon the mirkwood prince.

"**..She was drowning. the water was fairly chill and the current seemed to have carried her beneath a sheet of ice. I am positive she is within the waters near Forodwaith."  
**

**"Surely you do not mean for us to go toward her? we would never be there in time to save her, you understand as much? Shall I leave out the fact it is a three day trip and we are about a day and a half trip from Lothlorien?"  
**

**"I pray she will be safe. She has two others with her." **

"**It is safe to presume she is warm and well now."**


End file.
